<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defend the line by Itx_nory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627495">Defend the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itx_nory/pseuds/Itx_nory'>Itx_nory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itx_nory/pseuds/Itx_nory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑,𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚎? ☻︎</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>➶︎ 𝚈𝚊𝚔𝚞 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚔𝚎 x 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚛<br/>➶︎ ℍ𝕠𝕡𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪 𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕚𝕝𝕒𝕤 𝕀 𝕙𝕒𝕕 𝕗𝕦𝕟 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕥 ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ<br/>𝕎𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕥𝕣𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕦𝕡𝕕𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕒𝕤 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕓𝕓𝕝𝕖 ♡'･ᴗ･'♡</p><p>⚠︎︎ Author's Note : If you have short hair pretend you have long hair in chapter one and two for the sake of this story (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living with Kuroo Testsuroo is anything but boring. Sure he is annoying at times but you love him.  Summer just started and you recently moved in with him. Why?? Because you are going to start your first year and you want to be independent but your parents don't trust you so they send you to live together with your cousin rather than let you live alone, because you tend to do pretty stupid things. He's been living alone for two years and was going to start his third year so your parents trusted him. Why not move in only when school starts? Because it would be too tiring with moving and starting school at the same time, plus you would get freedom earlier. The quicker you leave the better it is for you.</p><p>It's been a week since you moved in. Today Kuroo's friends were coming over. Kenma had already arrived since 9:25 am, It was around 10:00 am the doorbell rang, Kuroo asked you to go get it since he was getting food from the fridge . When you opened the door you saw 5 guys and noticed most of them were tall, they all looked athletic and fit. Suddenly a cute boy who weren't as tall as the others said "Ah, sorry for disturbing we were looking for our friend Kuroo, we must have the wrong apartment."</p><p> You quickly said " No you are at the correct place." </p><p>Before you could tell them to come inside the mohawk guy screamed "KUROO HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" </p><p>You laughed "Ah no,  I am his cousin, now come inside."  </p><p>They all introduced themselves once they got inside and Yamamoto couldn't stop apologizing for  assuming you and Kuroo were dating.</p><p>It's been a few weeks since you got to know them, you had begin to crush on Yaku.They were hanging out together again at the apartment but this time they were all gonna stay over for the night, so you got bored and decided to invite Akiko over for a sleep over too. Sasaki Akiko was your best friend you've known each other for a long time so you both call each other by your first names. Everyone was all eating pizza in the kitchen when the door bell rang. " Ah, it must be Akiko, I'll go get it" and you quickly opened the door. </p><p>You then hugged her and said " I SAVED SOME PIZZA FOR YOUR ASS AKIKO, let's go before they eat them" </p><p>You were all eating and talking when she suddenly said " Who's the lucky guy-" </p><p>You cut her off my shoving more pizza in her mouth. But it was too late everyone had heard it loud and clear.  "Ahehehe.... Oops- sorry y/n. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Someone I’m not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that incident, Kuroo wouldn't stop pestering you about it for weeks. Thankfully, no one found out about your crush on Yaku. As time passes, you began to get closer to Yaku. Not because he was your crush, but because he was a genuinely fun person to be around. Sometimes you two would just go out alone. While the others began to notice this, and tease the both of you.Yaku never mentioned it being a date, of course. Though you want to go on one with him, but you would never tell him that. You were too afraid to ruin the friendship you had.</p><p>Summer was slowly ending, and you found yourself falling harder and harder for him. The way his smile would make you feel those butterflies, and the way he talks to you and everyone else...damn, you never thought these feelings would consume you.  You haven't told Kuroo about your crush on Yaku, not yet. Kuroo would usually rant or talk to you about anything and everything. You also do the same since you guys are really close. Since school was starting in a few days, Kuroo was talking about how his first year experience went. He mentioned how he always fought with Yaku about everything, but what made you the most interested was when Kuroo said "We even argued about our preference in girls. He liked girls with short hair, while I prefer them long."</p><p>  You then thought to yourself 'I guess I'm not his type since I've got long hair...<br/>
Maybe if I...'</p><p>The next day, all of Nekoma were hanging out. After a little while Kenma noticed the fact you were gone "Hey Kuroo, where's Y/N?" Kenma asked, which made Kuroo focus his attention to him.</p><p>"Oh, she went out today. Apparently she had something to do, and she won't be back until the evening" Kuroo replied.</p><p>Yaku who heard the conversation thought ' I wonder where she went and what's so important that she doesn't hang out with us? Is she going on a date?! No, no we can't just jump to conclusions.... I don't know why, but I hope she isn't going on a date, I'm probably just worried for her because she's my friend and I'm trying to look out for her...'</p><p>Yaku's thoughts were interrupted by Yamamoto's voice "Yaku-san, why do you look like you're about to kill someone?" H u h ? </p><p>Yaku didn't realize he was scowling until Yamamoto pointed it out. He quickly drop his scowl when suddenly..."Oya?" </p><p>By then everyone was looking at him. </p><p>"Is it because my cousin isn't here and probably having fun without you?"</p><p>...Silence everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer. "No-" </p><p>Yaku was quickly interrupted by Kuroo's voice. "Yes it is" After Kuroo had said that everyone had gone out of control and begin to tease him. </p><p>It was 6:00 pm by the time y/n got home, Kuroo was playing games in his room. Everyone had left by then. You yelled from the kitchen. "Hey Kuroo, I bought dinner for you, I already ate so you don't have to leave any for me!"</p><p>When Kuroo left his room, he looked at you with a shocked expression. You had short hair. He was speechless his first, but then thought  'Why? ' </p><p>Don't get him wrong, he thinks you look stunning with both long and short hair. When you had long hair you looked sweet and innocent, but now you had cut it off, and you looked more fierce...kind of badass, but the only thought he had in mind was ' Why the sudden change? '</p><p>Then suddenly, the realization hit him. You have a crush on Yaku. That was the reason why you had short hair, since he did mention Yaku liked short hair. Kuroo's voice suddenly peaked. "You know, you don't have to change yourself for him. If he doesn't realize how amazing you are, it's his loss."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slowly drifting away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5:00AM, and for some reason Y/N had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep. It was still dark outside. Y/N got up to look at through the window, the Tokyo city view getting in sight.</p><p>"Wow...Tokyo looks really beautiful at night!" She said in a low voice. </p><p>School only begins at 8:00AM, so she still had 3 hours to get ready. Y/N was just admiring the view. Soon her mind began to wander off, and before she knew it, it was already 6:15Am. The sun had risen a bit, and she decided to get ready for school. '6:45AM' was all that Y/N could see on the clock, she had just finished getting ready, deciding to go visit the kitchen to make some breakfast for Kuroo and herself.</p><p>"Kuroo, breakfast's ready!" you  yelled.</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming!!" He yelled back, a bit louder. Kuroo arrived to the dining room and ate the breakfast Y/N had made. It was already 7:00AM, the both were on their way to school. Once they both have arrived, everyone was surprised to see the change in Y/N's appearance.</p><p>3 months have passed since school has started. You ate with Yaku everyday, but some days he would have volleyball practice and eat with the team, or even eat with someone else when he says he isn't free. By then all of the boys in the volleyball team knew that you had a crush on Yaku, except Yaku himself. </p><p> 'Where is he?' you thought. It's been 20 minutes since lunch has started, and Yaku still hasn't shown up.You decided to wait a bit longer, but the longer you waited the stronger the empty feeling in your stomach grows.</p><p>"That's it." You said, beginning to walk to where you thought Yaku was at. As Yaku's classroom began to appear in your sight, you peaked your head through the classroom's door, seeing nobody inside.</p><p>"That's weird...I should check the cafeteria" You said as you started walking, thinking about how he was probably eating with his friends.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, you arrived at the wanted place. You looked around until you found a familiar group of boys. To your surprise, To your surprise, Yaku wasn't there.</p><p>"Ah Y/N-san!" You hear Lev's voice ring through your ears.</p><p>"Come eat with us before lunch is over!" He said, about to continue.</p><p>"Don't worry you can search for Yaku-San later on." </p><p>Lev continued his sentence, with a slight chuckle. You were going to deny what he said, until Kenma spoke up."For once, I agree with Lev" </p><p>Since your next class was a bit far from the cafeteria, you decided to leave a little earlier. You were on the third floor, walking to the classroom you had to stay in. You slowed your pace when something caught your eye. You immediately recognized a certain light haired figure and another...female figure? You weren't sure who the other one was, but it was Yaku with a random girl.</p><p>'Who...is she?' You thought. You tried recognizing the girl Yaku was with. Her hair...she had long, wavy blonde hair. This student's hair was down, and went down to her waist. Tears started forming as you felt an arrow shoot your heart. The sudden sound of the school bell ringing shocked you, the tears formed in your eyes quickly disappeared. You decided to ignore the two and focus during the lesson. Little did you know, this feeling was going to eat you alive.</p><p>It was 3:00PM, and school had finally finished. You left the classroom you were in, planning to see Yaku. Your steps echoed in the empty hallway as you were about to greet Yaku, not until you saw *them* together again. This time you saw the the girl up close, and you were surprised to see that she was your classmate, Udea Suteki. *The school day went as normal as the previous ones.* You were walking with Kuroo, both on your way to your shared home. The two of you were talking about school and how the day went, but the talk was really short. A sudden voice interrupted the silence between you and Kuroo. "Y/N, Kuroo wait for me!" A familiar voice yelled. You turned around to see Yaku running up to you guys. Halfway through Yaku's run, he realized he was the only one speaking, which surprised him since you and Kuroo talk a lot.</p><p>"I didn't know you were friends with one of my classmates, Yaku" You said, deciding to break the silence.</p><p>"So, how did you meet her?" Kuroo asked, going along with what was happening.</p><p>"Oh do you mean Suteki?" Yaku replied, starting to walk with the two of you.</p><p>' Wow, first name basis already? ' You thought. Kuroo must've been thinking the same since he kept glancing at you.</p><p>"Oh I met Suteki at lunch when I was walking to our usual spot. I saw her trip and injured her leg, so I decided to help her walk to the clinic." Yaku answered, starting to continue "She then invited me to eat lunch with her. I denied at first, but felt bad since her leg was hurt and all her friends weren't around to be with her..." Yaku's voice started to become low. "I should've just said no, I'm really sorry Y/N..." He continued his sentence, trying to hide his voice cracks, which worked. "Uhm, I'm not mad, It's okay." You said. Your reply gave Yaku a surprised look, which made Kuroo give you a 'HUHHHH?!' look. "If you say so..." Yaku said, giving you a confused look plastered on his face. 'I feel bad for leaving her alone like that...she must've been waiting for me' Yaku thought. On the other hand, Kuroo was just rolling his eyes, saying "Mhm sure, sure whatever you say Y/N"</p><p>"She's really pretty and kind. I love the way she says my name." Yaku continued, talking about Suteki during the whole walk. You and Kuroo just stayed silent, listening to Yaku and how he talked about *her*. It hurts hearing your one and only crush talk about Udea like that, but what can you do? Absolutely nothing. Just sit and listen while slowly falling apart on the inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon, Yaku would begin to talk to you less and less, to the point he doesn't even greet you with a 'Good morning' anymore. All he's been doing is hanging out with Udea, acting like nothing's wrong. Everyone, especially the Nekoma volleyball team, felt bad for you, since they could tell that you were hurt.</p><p>During lunch, you'd mostly sit with Lev, since he is a fun person to be around. Sometimes he'd bring his friends, which you were fine with. You sadly couldn't eat with Sasaki because she was in a different school. One day, Yaku surprisingly decided to eat with Y/N, but he sees her eat with Lev. He could hear the two's laughs from miles away. Yaku felt a small pang on his chest, heart almost sinking, a strange feeling for him to even register. He chooses to ignore it and eats with the team instead.

The boys were talking and having fun making dumb jokes, per usual. It became silent when Yaku suddenly makes a firm resolute to ask something.

"Since when did Lev and Y/N eat together?" He said, looking at his two friends enjoying each other's company. The table's atmosphere screamed awkward. Everyone looked at one another, ignoring direct eye contact with Yaku. The only sound that was heard was Kenma's video game music. The boys turned quiet, not until Kenma spoke up. "Ever since you left her for that Udea, she realized that she deserved better than someone like you." Kenma said, emphasizing Udea's name.

Everyone was in shock because Kenma isn't the type to speak up in situations like this. Yaku's face was plastered with a confused look. 

</p>
<p>"Kenma, what do you mean? I didn't leave Y/N for Suteki." He said, completely in shock of what he has just heard. 'Right? Plus, we aren't even dating...'</p><p> Was that what everyone thought?</p><p>Was that what she thought?</p><p>The libero tries to explain himself but his voice ends up getting drowned by the loud clutter and laughter of the room, and mostly the stares of his teammates. The lunch then progresses in silence, the minute sound of Kenma's video game sounds, and the silverware clashing into each other were the only things that were breaking the ice cold silence. </p><p>A few days after that incident that everyone decided to eat together again. Everything was going fine until Yaku said "I think I like Suteki." </p><p>'Well no shit, Sherlock' Everyone thought as they just neither gave eye contact nor looked at Y/N who was trying to eat her lunch in peace and have no evasive thoughts of breaking down right there and then while making sure her heart doesn't fall out of her body.</p><p>That was a painful earshot for Y/N to hear. It was like someone shot her with a gun. Hurt, pain, hope, sadness, anger was seeping out her body, so much so, that she starts to slightly quiver.  Kuroo notices his cousin getting overwhelmed and looks at his team to continue the conversation in order to distract Yaku.</p><p>Then suddenly Yamamoto gets the message and attempts into trying to break the awkwardness and said, " So— um—, are you going to confess to her?" </p><p>The third year smiled and said "Yup! I hope she doesn't reject me though. Speaking about confessions I think I'm going to confess today. Y/n can you help me?"</p><p> Yaku looks at you with expectant eyes, eyes longing for a yes, the eyes you wanted to see when he would miraculously decide to confess to you instead... but those eyes weren't the eyes you wanted, not right now.</p><p>'s h i t  wrong question' Yamamoto immediately regretted asking his senpai. Everyone felt bad but they tried to act normal. Kuroo was glaring at Yamamoto, getting ready to kill him afterwards. Suddenly, Y/N plastered the biggest smile she could muster to bring out of herself and said in the most cheerful manner she could, " Sure, how can I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>Yaku then gives off a relief smile and thought for a moment before speaking again. " Could you please tell her to meet me at the courtyard under the tree after last class?”
</p>
<p> " Sure" you smiled. Kuroo could tell that you did not want where this was heading towards and that you were really hurt because of everything that happened so he was worried for you the whole day. 'Y/n ,you dumbass, you could have just said no, how long are you going to bottle up all these feelings and just hurt yourself?'</p><p> </p><p>It was the last class of the day, after this class Yaku was gonna confess to Udea, you had already told her before class started. After that class, Kuroo found Y/N staring at Yaku and Suteki from a far. Unfortunately, Suteki had asked the poor girl to go with her for emotional support and now that same girl that is about to explode of sadness is watching from a behind the tree. </p><p>Kuroo, being her cousin, can see through her piercing stares. </p><p>"You know I can see you right?" Kuroo teases.</p><p>"Shut up, Tetsu"  Y/N says, eyes not leaving the heartbreaking scene.</p><p>He asked y/n, "What are you gonna do now?"</p><p> She just said "I wont do anything to them. I'll just leave them be, he's happier with her anyways."</p><p>Kuroo was taken back, surprised that she at what she was saying and let alone wasn't crying, not a single tear, but her eyes held emptiness, and longing. He regains his composure and said "You're not gonna cry?? Or at least be sad?"</p><p>"No I'm not" </p><p>'.... At least not now, we're still in school dumbass, I can't just cry in the hallways or classroom'</p><p>That evening Y/N helped her crush with confessing and watched as Suteki accept him. But who could blame Ueda Suteki for accepting Yaku, who wouldn't want to date him?? That evening she broke down in her room. Everything that was bottled up inside was finally let out as Kuroo couldn't do anything except just sit there and hug his cousin that was weeping, screaming and sobbing mess. </p><p>That evening Y/N stood there as she watched her love fly farther away from her and towards the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>